Severus and Hermione
by hime to werewolf
Summary: Seventeen year old Severus is being forced into marriage by his parents. What happens when he meets the spawn of one of his greatest enemies and said enemy's son drags him forward in time?
1. Chapter I

I do not own HP but I wish I did...sometimes I like to pretend that J.K. Rowling is a deranged kleptomaniac who stole my characters and stories...but those are delusions of a delirious mind...

Points of view will have to change throughout this story...sorry if that will annoy anyone.

Well here is my next story...I hope you all like it. SS/HG rock!

* * *

**_-Harry Potter -_**

I was so prepared for this moment. I was so unprepared for this moment. It had actually worked. Not that I had doubted Hermione; She had never once given a wrong answer; She had never steered me wrong...granted she had had no idea why I wanted her to do those things. _Finally_, after two years of careful, quiet research, I would be able to see my parents in real life again.

I donned my invisibility cloak, the only inherited possession from my father, before I slipped through the doors, slipped into the world of Hogwarts of 1977.

I heard lots of clamorous and excited voices emanating from the great hall...well it was Graduation Night here.

I slipped inside without anyone noticing. Damn! I'd have to take my invisibility cloak off to get any decent pictures of my parents. Sure I had photos of them taken by many other people but it wasn't the same. I wanted to take pictures of them myself. I wish I could have pictures with them, but that would never happen.

I moved to the back of the room and slid my cloak off stuffing it into my pocket.

"Lily Evans."

I looked up in time to see my mum walk across the stage and receive her diploma. She was beautiful. Her hair hung in long auburn waves down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were brimming with tears and a smile lit her face. _Mum_.

I lifted my small camera and snapped a good half dozen pictures of her.

"James Potter."

_Dad_. I watched my father just the same as I watched my mother. He had messy black hair and hazel brown eyes that showed that they had smiled tons. He looked like me. He walked like me. But he seemed distinctly different in some ways, ways I couldn't place though. I suppose it didn't matter though. I snapped a bunch of pictures of him too.

A pair of dark eyes was watching me but I chose to ignore them completely. Who cared about him? It was only Professor Snape, stupid, suspicious git.

The dancing began after everyone's name was called.

"It is imperative that we talk to you Severus."

"Not now Father."

"Severus, _yes_ now!"

"What do you need?"

"In two nights you must announce your future bride."

"But Father!"

"Do not 'but father' me. It must be done. You must announce your bride to be."

"Father, I don't wish to be married."

"You will announce a bride and be married by your eighteenth birthday or you will be kicked out of the house and lose all chance of enheriting your fortune."

I paid little attention to the conversation occurring behind me. Who cared about Snape's problems? They were, after all, his.

My parents didn't see me. I was careful to keep hidden as I took all the pictures I could. I never heard someone creep up behind me.

"What are you doing? I've never seen you here before..."

I spun to stare into the dark obsidian eyes of a tall, lanky boy wearing black velvet and silk dress robes. His skin was sallow and he sported a long, hooked nose. His teeth were uneven and yellowish. I would know that face anywhere. I remembered him from his future self's pensieve. Severus Snape. Oh no! I wasn't supposed to be seen.

Professor Snape. Best to say nothing. I stuffed my camera into a pocket and turned to leave Hogwarts. I whipped out the Marauder's Map and opened it. I couldn't afford to run into anyone else. No one else appeared in my way as I ran for the top of the North Tower. Professor Snape chased me.

When I reached the tower, my legs burned, my heart was pounding, and my lungs were heaving as they tried to suck in much needed oxygen. I climbed up the ladder and pulled it up when I reached the top.

"Wait...Hey! Come back!"

I looked down before flipping the door shut and, whipping the shimmering opaline curtains aside, I forced the window open.

BAM! The door flew up and banged the ceiling. Snape hovered up and landed on the floor of the divination classroom.

"Wait!"

What the Hell? He was relentless in his curiosity. He needed to let go.

I had to get out of here. I climbed like a monkey up to stand on the roof of the divination room.

"Wait!"

Damn it! Why won't he stop? His curiosity was insatiable. Well, surely he would stop when he saw what was next. I pulled my quidditch goggles on over my eyes.

I took one single deep, cleansing breath and jumped.

"No!"

Professor Snape leapt off grabbing my arm and clinging to the edge of the roof.

"James! You Dolt!"

"I'm not James. Let go!" I screamed slapping at his hand. "It will be okay. I don't want to hurt you Snape." I reached into my pocket and took out my wand. "Stupefy."

Snape's hand released the roof and we both fell into the time warp.

* * *

We landed softly on the front step of 1996 Hogwarts on August thirty-first. Perfect, for me that is; the time, later the day I left. I still had to figure out what to do with Snape. 

Great Job Harry! Bring your future professor as a kid your age forward in time possibly wrecking the time space continuum in the future. Well what I need to remember is that sometimes it is okay to make mistakes. Mistakes are fixable. I screamed inside my head.

Oh Hermione! You are going to have to help me figure out what to do now.

Well Professor Dumbledore would find out what had happened soon enough...I might as well start by telling him the whole story and since the school year hadn't yet started...I could not be expelled for this transgression...it started tomorrow and I knew he wouldn't inform the ministry of what I had been doing.

Well Dumbledore...hope you are prepared for this.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Please send me a nice review. 


	2. Chapter II

Well here is Chapter 2. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. It means a lot. I promise to try to get another update out to you guys soon. 

One thing...What is Kate and Leopold?

Joking! I love the movie! Hugh Jackman is such a hottie...not as hot as Alan Rickman though. I am in love with him...DO NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME! I NEED HIM!

* * *

Professor Dumbledore examined me over his half moon spectacles and the knocked out boy in the chair next to me. "This is most unusual Harry. How did you discover all of this?"

"Well Hermione helped me with all the Arithmancy stuff. I couldn't have done it without her. I did not tell her exactly what she was solving though and she did not bother to ask me. I never intended for this," here I stopped and gestured at Snape, "to happen."

"Well Harry, I think it is best if we wake Severus up now and fill him in on everything that is going on," Professor Dumbledore spoke as he took his wand out.

"Yes sir."

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at the younger Snape, "Ennervate."

Snape's eyes slowly blinked open. The first thing he saw was Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor! What's going on here? The last thing I remember is being on top of the divination tower holding onto James and then he blasted me with stupefy."

"Severus please calm down. This is a very complicated situation for us to explain to you."

"What is complicated about it? James is an idiot who jumped off the tower and then when I tried to stop him..." Snape trailed off as he looked at me more closely. "That isn't James...is it?"

"No," I answered looking back at my professor shrunk down to a smaller size.

"Harry, would you like to explain what is happening to Severus?"

Snape spun and looked at me. His eyes observed with the same critical and cold judgement as his future...present...older self.

"Who are you?"

"Well I am James Potter's son."

"How does James have a son that is approximately his age? It is impossible," Snape said allowing his eyes to narrow as he glared menacingly at me.

"Well here is the twist...you aren't in 1977 anymore. You are in 1996. When you followed me, you fell into a time warp." I proceeded to tell him the abridged version of what had happened while Snape glared at me unbelievingly.

When I finished my bizarre tale, the young Snape was furiously pacing back and forth across Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? You both really expect me to believe that I've been dragged twenty years forward in time by the spawn of one of my greatest enemies? This is utterly preposterous. I refuse to believe it!"

"Severus, calm down. I am afraid that this is no joke," Professor Dumbledore spoke softly, soothingly. "I understand that this is difficult to accept, but it is the truth."

The young Snape collapsed in a chair.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"Well Severus...I know you aren't going to like this...but it would be best if you stayed at school here and attended your seventh year again, at least until we find a way to send you back to 1977."

"WHAT?" Snape jumped to his feet yelling and stomping his feet. "I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT MY SEVENTH YEAR!"

"Severus...You'll have to till we find a way to send you back. Also it would be best if we switched you into Gryffindor for the time being. It will be safer for you. Voldemort has risen and I do not want you around people who are in cohorts with him. It is dangerous."

"I WILL NOT BE A **GRYFFINDORK**!" Snape shouted stomping his foor again.

"Severus, this is the way it will be. It would go better for you if you stop fighting me. The students arrive tomorrow."

"But.."

"Enough!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Harry, take young Mr. Snape to his new common room."

"Yes Professor."

"Set him up with a bed in the seventh year boys dorm."

"WHAT?" I squawked. Now it was my turn to vehemently protest.

"There are lessons to be learned in everything that happens. Now you'll have to excuse me boys...I must call an urgent staff meeting. Also...this does not need to get around school. Do I need to say more?" Professor Dumbledore gave us a look so stern, so serious, and so severe that I was strongly reminded of my head of house, Professor McGonagall, the most strict professor Hogwarts has ever seen.

I groaned and trudged out of the office. We walked most of the way to the common room in silence. I chanced a glance at him on the way. Apparently he walked with the same billowing, purposeful stride at seventeen and thirty-seven.

I stopped outside the portrtait of the fat lady.

"Canis Major."

Snape turned and looked at me.

I motioned for him to preceed me into the room. A scowl lit his features as he looked around the red and gold common room.

"Don't look too happy," I said.

Snape glowered at me.

I felt my lip curl up into snarl in response. "Trust me...no one wants you here either."

Snape gave me a startled and, if it is possible, hurt look. "How would they know me?"

"You are the most pernicious, most malevolent, most vindictive teacher to grace the halls of Hogwarts with your presence," I said smirking at him.

Snape cocked his head before smiling and looking rather pleased with himself. "What do I teach? Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Even at seventeen you covet that position?"

"Well our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher switched every year."

"You teach Potions."

"Potions? Well I can not say that I am surprised. I did not have to take potions my final year because I am a Potions Master," Snape stated smirking superciliously.

**OH MERLIN!** This guy was as freakishly bookish as Hermione. Don't get me wrong! I love Hermione but she needs to loosen up and enjoy life a little more. She is like a sister to me. She's family. Her and the Weasleys were the best family I had even though we weren't blood.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

I looked over at the window. Fawkes fluttered there with a note clutche din his beak.

"Just a minute," I said walking over to the window and opening it.

Fawkes deposited a letter in my hand before flying off.

I tore it open. _Yay! Fun stuff! I am going to kill Dumbledore. What else would he think up?_

* * *

Well there was chapter 2. I hope some of you will send me a nice review. It always means a lot to read your reviews.

More about the time warp will be explained as the story goes on.


	3. Chapter III

Here is Chapter III. I hope you all enjoy. I had a fun time writing it...but I still don't own it...What's up with that? J.K. Rowling is still holding all of my characters hostage...how evil...she can have them as long as she doesn't take my Alan Rickman...no I can't share him...he is my sexy man beast...if one of you steals him...well I'll never update again...because I will die of grief if I am parted from him for more than a half second...do not kill the author...please...

* * *

The next day was a living hell. I had to take Snape shopping in Hogsmeade. We finished about the time that thestral drawn carriages from the school showed up to take second years and up for the feast in the great hall. 

"Harry!"

I turned to see Hermione and Ron fighting their way across the train platform toward me.

"Ron! Hermione!" I shouted back. Oh shit! I turned sharply to Snape. "We have to come up with an alias for you."

"Yes. I had already ascertained as much," Snape said in a haughty voice looking down at me. "My name will be Alexander. I can retain my last name. I will pretend to be the nephew of my future self."

"You have a brother?" I questioned looking him over.

"No, but no one here knows that," Snape said smirking.

"Harry, why weren't you on the train?" Hermione asked as she arrived at my side with Ron trailing. She looked at me with concern and suspicion with her doe-like brown eyes.

"I'm not in trouble with the ministry. As I've been named head-boy, Professor Dumbledore called me here a day early to show the new exchange student around. Hermione, Ron, meet Alexander Snape."

"Snape!" Ron exclaimed looking Snape over fearfully. "You aren't related to Professor Snape are you?"

"I'm his nephew."

"I'm sorry mate," Ron said putting on a look of utmost pity.

"Why?" Snape asked backing away from Ron. He gave Ron a fastidious look.

"I apologize for Ronald's rudeness. He typically puts his foot in his mouth. You'll get used to it after a while. I know I have," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Ron.

Snape turned and I saw the look on his face. His eyes were glowing; his cheeks were burning; his mouth was looking ready to drop open at any moment as he checked out my best friend; he began to tremble slightly.

I felt unsettled by the look he was giving her and even more unsettled by the fact that she didn't mind at all. She smiled at him. If she only knew! But I couldn't tell her. He had no right to look at my best friend that way.

"What house are you in?"

"I'm a Gryffindor," Snape answered. He continued to stare at Hermione with wide eyes.

"That's great. Would you like to sit with us? We're all Gryffindors as well," Hermione asked as we made our way to the carriage.

Oh Damn! I looked over at Ron and I could tell he felt pretty much the same way.

"Yes, I would greatly enjoy joining you," Snape said moving to walk at Hermione's side.

Ron attempted to climb into the carriage first but was knocked back.

"What was that for?" Ron growled glaring up at Snape from the ground.

Snape sneered at Ron before returning his attention to Hermione.

"Miss Hermione," Snape said stepping to the side and offering his hand to her.

Hermione smiled and blushed in pleasure as she took his hand allowing him to graciously help her up into the carriage.

"Thank you Alexander," Hermione said giving him a special smile. "Finally I get to be around a guy with proper manners."

Snape blushed climbing up after her to sit on the seat at her side.

"Hey Hermione," I called as I climbed up to sit across from her. "I assume you made head-girl."

"Of course."

"Congratulations!" Snape said smiling at Hermione again.

Now this was just creepy. Snape was actually smiling...not smirking evilly, not sneering furiously, and not smiling sardonically.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling at Snape again.

"Miss Hermione," Snape ventured delicately.

"Just call me Hermione," she said touching his arm.

"Okay Hermione. What classes are you taking this year?" he asked shifting a little under the feel of Hermione's.

"Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology."

"You're in all those classes?" he asked incredulously. His eyes had widened.

"Yes," Hermione said giving a shy, nervous smile.

"So am I," he cried. "So we'll have all of those classes together."

"Yeah! It'll be nice to have a friend in all my classes."

"You mean you two aren't in all those classes?" he asked looking us over with disguised distaste and an unhealthy amount of haughty disdain.

"We take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Ron said.

"Divination? Why do you waste your time with that junk when you could be, oh I don't know, learning something?"

Ron turned and gave me a weirded out look. I shrugged. I do not think I am going to like seventeen year old Snape anymore than I like thirty-seven year old Snape.

"I ask them that ever since I quit taking it," Hermione said. "In my third year, I was allowed the use of a time turner in order to attend all my classes."

"What is your favorite class?"

"Arithmancy, Potions, Astronomy, or Transfiguration. I love them all equally. What about you?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, and Arithmancy. But Potions is my easiest class. What do you think of the Potions teacher at Hogwarts?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I think he is a brilliant man and is capable of teaching us so much. I think sometimes he is a bit of a grouch but I know that he does not really have it easy. I think things may be getting better for him. I hope so," Hermione said smiling sweetly at him.

Ron and I were contented to shoot annoyed looks at Snape. The carriage stopped and we both hopped down as quickly as possible. Snape climbed down and offered his hand to Hermione again.

"Thank you Alexander."

After a slight pause, Snape spoke as we all walked up into the school together.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I'm thinking of going into Potions Research. I've always been fascinated by the subject of Potions, ever since Professor Snape's first talk to us as first years. Also, several years ago, we had a teacher who was suffering from Lycanthropy, and, ever since then, it has been my goal to find a cure for it. Of course there is the Wolfsbane Potion that curves the dementia that accompanies the transformation, but it's not a cure."

Snape jerked a bit at the mention of Lycanthropy but he showed no other sign of the subject being upsetting. "He was a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

We all walked into the great hall together.

"Who's your new friend Potty?"

"He is an exchange student from Durmstrang Academy. His name is Alexander. Oh and fifteen points from Slytherin for insulting the head-boy," I said with a smirk in his direction.

I turned and walked to my usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Ron, and Snape all joined me.

Dumbledore walked in after us. "Good to see you again."

"Alexander, Professor Dumbledore."

"Alexander," he said smiling and his eyes were twinkling madly.

The sorting ceremony took almost no time, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Quiet down students. I have some good news. This year we will be hosting an exchange student from Durmstrang Academy. Alexander would you please stand up?"

Snape stood and glared at the headmaster who twinkled back. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professorin Von Rosenstengel."

I stared up at her. My mouth went dry. She wasn't tall but neither was she short. Her hair hung down in honey colored spiral curls. It looked really soft and thick. She smiled out at us gently. Her eyes were a soft brown. Her skin was the color of porcelain. She curtsied lightly. I let my eyes travel down her body. They paused at her chest but I quickly moved down. Didn't want to get caught ogling my teacher. I cleared my throat. She had to be part Veela. I do not think she looked full, but maybe one quarter. She looked incredible in her lavender robes that were trimmed in silver. She couldn't be but just out of school herself. I glanced over at Ron. His ears were as red as his hair. I looked over at Snape. He was the only guy in the room uninterested in the new teacher. He still hadn't taken his eyes off my best friend.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Ron and I tried to steer the conversation to Quidditch, but 'Alexander' kept Hermione firmly engaged in a conversation about Academics. **BORING**!

We all went up to Gryffindor Tower relatively satisfied. Hermione was giggling the whole way next to 'Alexander'. It made me want to puke.

Thank everything in the world that being head-boy meant that I didn't have to share a room with anyone.

* * *

Well there was Chapter III. Please send me a nice review. I always love reading them. Well I gotta go now. 

Professorin - German for female Professor. All students will call her this...she is German!


	4. Chapter IV

I apologize for taking so long to update. It has been nearly a week. But I started work this last week and I have been working every day this week. I love my job and I like going to work...Also it took a while for me to be satisfied with this chapter. It was annoying me.

I am **_not_** joking at all when I say this...Professorin Von Rosenstengel is **NOT** Hermione...she is 1/4 veela from the German/Frenchborder. I do not know how you all got that idea...I thought I made it clear that she was not Hermione just in describing her looks...blonde hair and all. That is quite a big misunderstanding that had to be cleared up right away.

* * *

What a great guy! Finally a guy who is able to discuss more than Quidditch. I had thought that they were pure myth. I sighed. 

Alexander Snape. Sure, I'd end up being a member of the Snape family, but if the two I knew were a good idea of what to expect, then at least I would never want for stimulating conversation. I sighed. There was no sign that he liked me. I wish he did. I barely knew him, but he was great. I had every class with him. It was amazing. Finally I had a guy I could have a crush on.

I always looked forward with great relish to the first day of returning to Hogwarts, the first day of classes. I was ten times as psyched today as I'd ever been in the past. I had a great guy to enjoy my classes with, a great Gryffinor guy. It was nice that he was Gryffindor, because for projects we'd have more time to work. -Normally the professors partner people who are in the same house.-

I glanced over at my magical alarm clock after wallowing in delight and hugging myself. Oh my goodness! I had to hurry! I was supposed to meet Alexander to go down to Breakfast at eight and it was already quarter past seven.

I jumped up and went to my private bathroom. I sighed seeing a bubblebath ready in my jacuzzi tub. That timer spell variation was a stroke of sheer genious on my part. I shed my white silk negligée hanging it up on a hook. I slid into the steamy bath and moaned in delight. No time for luxurious soaking today. The water was just the temperature I liked it though, lighting stinging your skin with the warmth. I scrubbed myself clean in the lavender scented bubbles. I climbed out before I had a chance to fully relax and wrapped a fluffy, red towel around my body. I grabbed my wand and cast several spells on my hair, a drying spell, an antifrizz spell which helped to tame my unruly locks, and a spell to make my hair remain untangled.

I pulled my uniform on and slipped into a comfortable pair of high-heels. If I had Care of Magical Creatures, I would have to come change.

I slipped out of my room. Being Head-girl had perks. My door had a private staircase that led up to it from the common room. Warding the door behind me, I walked down to the common room.

"Hello Hermione."

I looked down to see beautiful black eyes glittering up at me.

"Good Morning Alexander," I said smiling warmly at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking up and smiling at me.

I glided down. PHEW! Glad that was over. I almost always end up tripping when I wear high-heels.

"Yeah," I said readjusting my shoulder bag. I smiled at him again.

Alexander shifted nervously as I smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" I asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had been surrounding us.

Alexander offered me his hand as I climbed down from the common room.

"It was all right. Ronald snores. Loudly."

I fought the urge to giggle. I knew just how loud his snoring was. It was amazing anyone in the Weasley family could sleep with all the noise he made while he slept.

As soon as I was down, disappointment struck. He let go.

I sighed making a mental note to begin a diary. I felt the need to keep track of everything that was going on in a way I'd never felt before. I had a feeling something strange was going to happen. Something wonderful and unexpected.

We were walking quietly when up ahead I caught sight of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Guten Morgen Frau Professorin Von Rosenstengel," I said waving.

She turned. There was a very surprised yet pleased look on her face.

"Good Morning," she spoke with a noticable accent. It was a little strong but with time we'd barely notice it. "It's nice to see two students already out of bed and prepared for a day of learning. What year and house are you two?"

"We're seventh year Gryffindors," I answered glancing over at Alexander. Please do not stare at her.

I felt a huge rush of relief seeing him pay her only polite attention and not checking her out or anything. I could hardly compare to her physically.

I had breasts...sure...all girls do...but they were not that impressive compared to most girls. I did not have her straight, perfect blonde tresses. I had a hideous bushy brown mess. I was thinner than she was...but I had always been unaturally thin. She was very much a veela and judging by her clothes not ashamed of anything those genes had given her. She wearing tight-fitting midnight blue velvet robes with buttons that were silver stars. A simple chain hung around her neck with a silver crescant moon charm on it. She had a pair of thin silverrectangular glasses on and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with her bangs curled, perfectly framing her heart shaped face.

"Wonderful. You're to be my first class. I'm a bit concerned though. There is not hardly any age difference between the seventh year students and me. I'm only a year older than you two. I just graduated from Beauxbatons not two months ago. It all just makes me feel a little nervous."

I could barely resist the urge to roll my eyes. If she didn't get some assertiveness the students were going to walk all over her. I opted not to say that in favor of saying something more positive and inspiring.

"You'll be fine," I said careful to keep my voice reassuring. "Only students who want to be aurors will be in your first class, or in my case, overacheivers."

"What is your plan after Hogwarts?" she asked as we approached the Great Hall.

"I plan on going into Potions Research," I answered gently. "I want to find a cure for Lycanthropy."

She smiled and there was a surprised look in her eye. "What made you want to help werewolves?"

I launched into an edited version of the story of my third year, I told only the facts that our teacher had been a werewolf and that an essay was what had caused me to discover it.

Alexander kept quiet but he flinched every time I said the word werewolf. I watched him. What on Earth had him so jittery about this subject?

"Looks like your friend does not like werewolves," she said frowning slightly.

"I was nearly bitten a while back. It's not that I don't like them. They are dangerous," Alexander said softly looking at the ground.

I suddenly felt guilt creep coldly through my veins. I would need to be more careful about the mention of werewolves in the future. It was true that I'd nearly been bitten four years ago as well, but I just couldnt' bring myself to think of dear, sweet Professor Lupin as anything more monstrous than the adored teacher he'd been. Even if on that night Sirius Black escaped, in his maddened state of mind, he'd been ready to maul us.

"Oh I'm sorry. I had no idea," I said softly reaching out and touching his arm.

"It's okay," he replied softly. "You had no way of knowing since I did not tell you."

We walked into the great hall together.

"See you both in class," Professorin Von Rosenstengel said as she made her way up to the head table. She sat down at Professor Snape's side. He appeared about as physically interested in her as his nephew.

"Oh new class lists!" I exclaimed in delight before snatching one.

Alexander's eyes glowed in delight as he seized his own copy.

"Not a bad arrangement of classes. We have Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy today," he said quietly as he looked down the list.

The whole schedule looked great until I reached Friday. "Oh great! We have Double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins both on Friday. Why does he try to inspire 'interhouse harmony'? It is a futile mission. He always puts us together for those."

"He always has. **Dunderhead**!" Alexander said with a frown decorating his pale face. The last part was murmured under his breath.

"How would you know that?" I asked with wide eyes.

Alexander looked startled but recovered quickly. "You just said so."

"How do you know how awful this will be though? You frowned as if you already know what to expect."

Alexander shrugged. "I know about the infamous reputation of our houses of fighting."

'Our houses?' What did he mean by that?

"Slytherins start most of the fights."

Alexander's eyes darkened and he looked a little upset with himself and as if he would like to say something. He turned his attention to some bacon and toast. After several bites of looking thoughtful, he spoke.

"Do you think Gryffindors are just as much to blame for the problems and fights that are started as Slytherins?" he asked. He sounded a little hurt. He poked halfheartedly at his eggs.

"I suppose the Gryffindors do not have to carry on the fights but I am rather biased in favor of the house I've always been in. I suppose Gryffindors may very well insinuate some of the fights but it is rather difficult to say that when you have been on the receiving end of curses from them several times when your back was turned."

"If you think about it, attacking when your opponents back is turned is a safe way to attack." he said mildly taking a bite out of raspberry jam covered toast.

I looked at him as if he had lost his cookies. "You sound like a Slytherin."

He smiled. "What is so wrong with that?"

I shrugged. "One of my best friends, Harry, the headboy, was almost sorted into Slytherin. So nothing really I guess." I smiled at him.

Again this was a first. Someone who could hold their own in a battle of the wits against me!

"Hermione!"

My annoyance knew no bounds. My two best friends for the past six years were _dunderheads_. Because only two _dunderheads _would be oblivious to the fact that Alexander and I had been very happy with just the other for company and that we had no desire to add more to our happy company. After all two is company, Three is a crowd! Wow...my thoughts were becoming more Snape-like. Scary!

* * *

**_- Harry Potter -_**

I tried to get Ron's attention before he shouted and embarrassed himself.

Hermione gave us a stony glare.

I gave her an apologetic shrug and smile as I mouthed sorry.

She stood up then. "I'm no longer hungry," she said. She turned and walked out of the hall.

Snape stood and, with a nasty glare, he left.

"What do you reckon got into them?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs and toast.

I shrugged.

I glanced up at the headtable. I flushed a light red and quickly looked away. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was up there. She was munching on a piece of toast that was smoothered in orange marmalade.

I had to find a way to get her attention and to impress her...but how? Her veela wicked wiles were washing over me and infecting my mind or maybe it was just the testostorone levels that come with being a young wizard. It was probably a combonation of both.

Hopefully she was one of the many girls who liked atheletes. Surely I would be able to impress her then. I couldn't held tossing her a few looks. All of my problems just faded away when I looked at her. She was beautiful.

"Harry...schedules..." Ron said spitting eggs out in my face and he a schedule up under my nose.

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was good. Please comment if you have something nice to say. I always greatly appreciate hearing from people who like my story...Also if any of you can think of more interesting titles for the chapters than the Chapter I, II, III, IV...I would like to hear them and I might change them if I hear a good one... About the whole planning the marriage and stuff this early...ALL GIRLS subconsciously do this...at least I know I do and many of my friends. 

If you want me to respond personally to all reviews let me know and I will begin on my author bio. Occassionally I will have one in here at the beginning or end like in this chapter.

Guten Morgen Frau Professorin Von Rosenstengel - Good Morning Professor...in German...Hermione is a girl of many talents... Thank you SarcasticCapricorn!

**SarcasticCapricorn** - exited? Sorry...you know I would not be able to resist...I know I type fast too!

**Resurrected Angel** -Professorin...Professor with in.

**Draco Severus mmm** - true but recall that Severus was at his graduation in the first chapter before he jumps twenty years into the future...

**Pen Against Sword** - I do not know how long the chapters will get...They got pretty long in my last SS/HG.


	5. Chapter V

I apologize if I came across harsh in my last beginning thing. I did not mean to sound pissed off or anything. I just wanted you to know...I suppose I spoke more forcefully than was necessary...but some of you said you were sure...

I would like to thank my dear new friend Patrick who is beta-ing for me. He is the most awesome guy in the world...He is the first beta I have ever had. Tis interesting to say the least. I LOVE YOU PATRICK! -Waves-

* * *

Dumb Gryffindors. Wait...I am a Gryffindork now. I felt my lip curl up into a not so pretty sneer.

I caught up with her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" I asked as I slowed down to walk at her side.

"Those two. Sometimes I wonder if talking to one of the moving staircases wouldn't be more a more intellectually stimulating conversation. They are so oblivious. I was perfectly happy when it was just the two of us."

I snorted. That was about as close to a laugh as I had ever gotten.

"I do not know them very well but they seem to be on the lookout for an easy good grade."

"They are but they are good friends even if I do have to constantly harp at them to get them to get their work done. We have had a lot of adventures together. Many of them weren't safe but they were a lot of fun."

"I would love to hear about some of these adventures sometime," I said surprising myself with my genuineness.

She smiled. Wow. She was pretty in her own way. I had never been a big fan of blonde or red hair, though. I suppose most guys at this age only care about the physical beauty of a woman rather than anything else. I wanted a girl I could talk to and who I would and could enjoy being around.

I walked next to her into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked. "It's a shame that we didn't get here earlier so we would have a better choice of seats."

She laughed. It lit her whole face up. At least she found my sarcasm entertaining.

"You're just as sarcastic and hilarious as Professor Snape. So often I find myself having a hard time not laughing at his wonderful sarcastic humor," she said as she stopped giggling. "None of the others really think it is funny."

My smirk widened. "I would hope."

How do I dare? I couldn't risk her suspecting anything. I was worried. Sooner or later I would have to go and surely Hermione wouldn't want to leave her time and I could not ask her. I didn't want to become too attached because I knew what the future would be if we were to become so. I knew the future would only bring disaster. Maybe it would be best if I wait to ask her out until there is a reason.

She smiled sweetly, softly.

"What about these seats?" she asked motioning to a set by the windows at the front of the room.

I gave a wide sweeping gesture at the two chairs indicating that she was to pick her seat first. She took the seat directly by the window and I took the only one at her side.

Soon after all the rest of the students filed in. Granted it was only about ten.

"Hermione, are you going to sit with us?" Ron asked as he walked in.

I turned to look at Potter and Weasley. She'd probably leave me to sit with them. It would not be as if it was the first time it had happened if she did.

"You may sit behind Alexander and me," she said firmly as she gave him a stern look.

I hid my shock. No one had ever passed up the opprotunity to sit with someone besides me and, if what I had heard from her earlier about being an overacheiver was true, then she wasn't sitting with me for a good grade.

Professorin Von Rosenstengel entered a few seconds later.

"There certainly aren't many of you," she said but she smiled none the less. "I have a very interesting and intellectually stimulating first class for you. Only N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts will get this lesson. We will be covering this topic for the first two weeks. Many different aspects of it." She walked around the room shutting all the shutters and blowing out all the candles except the one on her desk which she charmed to be a black flame.

BAM! The sound came from the back of the room.

I fought the urge to jump up and whirl about. Carefully controlling myself, I turned to see what was going on. On the back wall, all anyone could see were large glowing red eyes on the black curtains the new teacher had hung over the door.

"Just stay calm. No sudden moves or loud noises," Professorin Von Rosenstengel said standing behind a candle. "Cast no spells for more light."

Whoosh! A light, cool breeze came rippling across the back of my neck and the next thing I knew a woman was sitting in a frog like position on the Professor's desk. She had pale moon bright skin. Her hair was black and long with purple highlights. Her eyes were red and sparkled like gems in the black dimmed light of the candle. Her skin glowed in an ethereal way as she inspected each of us with those glittering red eyes. She wore a red silk dress with an oriental style to it. Her neck was completely covered by the high collar. A gold clip held her bangs back from her forehead.

"Students, this is Amaya. She is a friend of mine who emigrated to the United States. She is a..."

Professorin Von Rosenstengel became silent as Amaya lifted her hand.

"I'm sure all of you with magical parents have had them misinforming you about vampires. We've never received a good report from Muggles either," she stated before straightening her legs out so they swung over the desk. "Professorin Von Rosenstengel asked me here mostly to answer any questions you might have about vampires. Such as how does one become a vampire, cultural traditions, family relations, and that kind of thing."

"You needn't be frightened of her. She won't hurt any of you," Professorin Von Rosenstengel said in an attempt to urge us to begin questioning her.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Hermione hesitantly raise her hand.

"Yes," Amaya said pointing to her.

"How did you become a vampire?"

The vampires eyes were rather cold. "I was born a vampire. However a common misconception is the idea that vampires have no way to control their venom when they bite. That is not true. We control who become vampires."

That was what broke the ice. Questions streamed from everyone then. I was enjoying the class so much that I did not realize so much time had passed nor how hungry I had become when the bell rang.

Amaya nodded and even smiled at a few of us. As soon as the door opened and light flooded in, Amaya hissed and vanished into the shadows.

"That was an amazing lesson," Hermione whispered as we made our way to lunch with Potter and Weasley tailing us.

I nodded. I was astounded by the huge misunderstanding of vampires. I knew that they were far from the blood-thirsty monsters people had made them out to be because I had been raised near them, but I had never had the guts to ask personal questions to them.

Hermione and I both ate in silence just thinking and pondering on everything we had just learned.

BONG!

"Well I suppose we should be off to Arithmancy," came the soft whisper of Hermione in my ear.

I nodded standing up to follow her. After all, supposedly I did not know the castle too well yet.

"Have fun in Divination," Hermione called before taking the sleeve of my robes to drag me toward our next class.

I felt slightly disgruntled by the proximity of my fellow housemate. However, I couldn't think of a nice way of asking her to let go so I reached out gently and brushed my fingers lightly across hers.

She spun startled. Her eyes were wide and she stared with doe-like innocence at where our hands were touching.

"Hermione," I said removing my hand. The touching was just very new to me and I was very uncomfortable with it.

Realizing what was wrong with me, she removed her hand from my sleeve.

"Sorry." Her eyes were like saucers as she stared at where she had just been clutching me.

"It's okay," I said as I opened the Arithmancy door for her.

I was surprised by my own honesty. It truly was okay. A little unnerving but not unpleasant or revolting at all. It was just different. I wasn't used to gentle, friendly touches.

Professor Vector was sitting at the teacher's desk watching us come in.

"Quiet down students. Today begins the first day of the traditional year long project of the N.E.W.T. year. Pick a partner with care. There will be no trading.

"Alexander..."

"Hermione."

It was another guy. I felt my stomach drop out when I saw who was speaking. I was far from deaf and I heard all the girls yammering about Terry. He seemed to be a hot topic of conversation for all of them and they did not seem to mind being overheard talking about him.

"Do you want to partner with me?"

I felt my shoulders slump in defeat. There was no way she would pick me over him.

"Actually Terry, I was going to partner with Alexander if he wants to."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes crossed slightly. Me? Why would she want to be with me? I was flabbergasted. Why would she choose me over him?

"You know it will be easier to work on our project being in the same house and all."

The corners of my mouth drooped as I shut it. Should have known better than to dream she would want to be with me for any other reason. No girl would want to be with me without a good reason, such as the one Hermione had just given. She was only thinking about her grade and I could not fault her for that. I would have done the same thing in her position. It was just the more Slytherin way of doing things I suppose and I was Slytherin.

"Alexander, will you be my partner?"

I had fully intended to say no but, as she looked at me with her soft brown eyes, I became a blubbering, inarticulate fool who could only manage a weak nod. How had I come to like her so much in such a short period of time? But even just during the first conversation we had had I knew she and I could and would be great friends. She was amazing. By far the coolest girl I had ever met. All the girls in my time cared about was hair, nails, clothes, and other irrelevant things, well except Lily, and she was off limits being as I was a Slytherin and she was taken by James. Anyone with eyes could have seen that they would end up together.

Hermione bit her lip as she smiled.

* * *

Well there is Chapter V. I hope you enjoyed it and will drop me a nice review. I appreciate them and they make me feel better. 


	6. Chapter VI

I know this chapter is really short and I am pretty sure the next will be longer. But it just made sense to stop here with this chapter. It seemed to me that it would leave you wanting more.

* * *

Almost two months had passed since I met Alexander. The schedules had just been posted for the first Hogsmeade visit. Harry was receiving tutoring from the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and wasn't able to go and Ron was going with Loony Luna Lovegood. I really wanted to go with Alexander but I still hadn't had the courage to ask him.

It was the day before Halloween, which was the day scheduled for our first Hogsmeade visit. Well, okay, it was more the night before.

Currently, I was sitting at my favorite table in the library across from Alexander surrounded by Arithmancy books for our project. We had decided to combine it with a bit of Astronomy and try to test the feasibility of time travel. It was our goal to travel twenty years into the past.

"Hermione, come over here and look at this."

I stood and stretched my arms as I walked around the table. I peered over Alexander's shoulders and was about to place my hands on them when I remembered his reaction the last time we'd touched. I hadn't touched him since. He had clearly been unnerved and revolted by the whole ordeal. All happiness faded away. He didn't like me. Why would he? People only saw me as a walking, talking magical encyclopedia. He seemed to be a male version of myself with a personality problem, though. He was generally unwilling to help others. But I would hear him give backward hints so that they could figure things out on their own. It seemed he was already trying to be a teacher.

"WOW!" This was incredible. Alexander had just found an account of people who had traveled through time. "This is great."

"The library closes in five minutes," came the stern voice of Madam Pince to us.

"Yes Madam Pince," we responded together.

We gathered up our stuff and left together to return to out common room.

All right Hermione. It is now or never. If you want to go with Alexander to Hogsmeade this weekend, you need to ask now. You know you have been crushing on him for almost eight weeks. You can do this. You are a Gryffindor! You helped Dumbledore's Army break into the Department of Mysteries. This should be a walk in the park. Courage Hermione. Courage.

"Alexander."

He turned and looked her directly in the eye. What handsome, wonderful black eyes. True, they weren't warm eyes like Hagrid's but they did shine especially when he was reading or even when, and I know it is wrong, at the first Quidditch match of the year -Hufflepuff and Gryffindor-, one of the Hufflepuffs fell off their broom and hit their head on the way down. I couldn't tell if it was amusement that caused his eyes to light or the thoughts of what potion would be best to brew in this situation.

"Yes," he said in his soft baritone.

I registered the movement of his lips but not the words that came from them.

"Do you really think that we can find a time portal?"

Great Hermione, I berated myself. Just terrific! Courage fails once again. I'm pathetic. More than two dozen times, over the past few weeks I had tried to ask Alexander to go with me. Each time had ended in miserable, agonizing failure.

All right. I just want to go with someone and he has not even mentioned the whole weekend at all, and I know he looked at the chart and saw it was scheduled. I just want to go with someone, and he does not even seem to want to go. I give up. The next guy who asks me I will go with.

"Hermione..."

I turned. Anthony Goldstein was walking with long, purposeful strides toward me.

"Anthony," I said stopping in the middle of the corridor.

Alexander stopped behind me.

"May I speak to you alone a moment?" he asked, shooting a nervous look at Alexander.

Alexander glared at him, sizing him up, before turning and walking away down the hallway.

"Yes. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, shifting my bag so it rested more comfortably on my shoulder.

"Would you care to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Shocked. Well, I said I would go with the next person who asked me. But he isn't your type, my mind argued. Physically, my mind was one hundred percent correct. Blonde hair and blue eyes aren't really my thing. Once they were but the whole Lockhart episode, I sort of lost my taste for it. But he is smart and sweet and funny. I should at least give him a chance.

"Sure," I answered. I will just keep an open mind about this. An open mind, though I do not really want to go to Hogsmeade with Anthony.

"Thank you," he said and sprinted down the hall in the direction he had come from.

I do not want to go with him and now I was obligated. I felt ill.

I turned and walked down the hallway. I rounded the corner that would lead to the Gryffindor common room to see a slump shouldered Alexander climbing up into the common room entrance.

Had he been eavesdropping?

* * *

**_- Alexander Snape -_**

I was crushed. This sucks. I mean, I'd never thought she could like me. But lately she seemed to be flirting with me. She wasn't touching me, but I suppose I had discouraged that with my behavior the first time. Perhaps I would have to be the one to re-establish physical contact.

Maybe I shouldn't have assumed we would go together.

Well, I will just stay here tomorrow. No point in going without anyone. I had never really gone in the past. No point in going where I would clearly be unwanted.

* * *

Do me a favor and send me a review. I would really like it. I would find it wonderful. 


	7. Chapter VII

**_I apologize for not updating in such a long time but a lot has been going on in my life. This chapter is unbeta-ed because my beta is too good to be at home now…JOKING…he is on vacation and I love him to death and he knows that. Since it has been so long since I updated my story I have decided to do shout-outs to everyone…if you want me to continue to do that just let me know and I will…Some responses will be quite short because I was given little material with which to work..._**

**Chained and Torchered **: Yes I did know about that. For those who've not read HBP do not go read the review unless you want the book spoiled. I LOVE SNAPE! I do not care that he did what he did. I would love to say more but I do not want to spoil the book for anyone!

**Padfoot 4 Life :** Many people seem to be in love with Sirius. I can't say that I am one of them. Slytherin/Gryffindor matches are the best. They are just so darned SEXY! I share the warped sense of humor. I thought it might prove entertaining to have Severus have to see what it is like on the other side of the fence so to speak.

**Lindseys Angel** : Do not worry I will finish it. I can not promise to update soon. I have a lot of HW. BUT I do promise to finish this story.

**Ms. Dwyn Snape** : Yes it is. Fun isn't it?

**Blood Tears Dying Angel 0previously magic and sparkle0** : Yes it was. Wasn't it?

**-Lily Evans 4 life- : **First of all Lily is totally awesome. I love her so much. She is such a sweetheart. I would be friends with her. AS I have said I promise to finish this story. How long it will take it is hard to say. I am writing so much stuff -that is the best word for it- right now that this story is a little on the backburners. Mainly because one thing I am writing I need to write just for myself...just need to get it out of my crazy brain.

**Aleatha515** : Sorry...but Severus needs to suffer a little longer.

**Syron13** : Yes poor Severus.

**JTBJAB :** No need to tell me that this is like real life. IT IS MY LIFE! I AM JUST AS WUSSY AS SEVERUS IS BEING RIGHT NOW! I am sure that at least one of my reviewers can vouch for it.

**Fichtel** : yes. You will feel even more sorry for him.

**Mo D** : I will do my best!

**Slytherin-Angel44** : You will feel more sorry for him if I have done a good job!

**anonymous** : Snape is a Slytherin...he is a planner...he has to plan his move. He is not someone who jumps into anything. He thinks it through. At least that has always been my impression.

**Natsuyori :** I will update when I can.

**Paranoid Sarcasm** : I can't wait for HP 7 but I have to. Sucks huh? You will have to wait like everyone else.

**USAFroggi87** : I do not know. Will he? Maybe I should get into satire and let my reader decide the ending that they want! JOKING! I am not really into that. CHECK OUT THIS GIRL'S STORIES! I BETA THEM! THEY ROCK!

**Amethyst** : Thank you. I know I need to watch that. My computer is a butthead and deletes things as it sees fit regardless of what I tell it to do.

**Humanity74**: Thank you.

**Kissmesweetly :** I hope you have not died yet.

**Cararox : **If Snape goes to the future from the past and returns to the past in the future then his future would lie in the past regardless so he would still be in Harry's time as his adult self...trust me on this...no matter how strange this sounds...I have thought it through many times...I am the biggest nerd...-sweatdrop-...I hope that all made sense to you because it makes sense to me but I am a confusing individual!

**firewall :** I am not going to have them interact in class but on a personal level they will talk to one another one on one. HOW GREAT WILL THAT BE? I am socially inept...why else would a very deep part of my life be spent writing these stories? GOSH I can't believe that I typed that!

**MadameAngel** : That's right. You are not in charge. It is good of you to recognize that. I LOVE BEING THE BOSS! -happy leprechaun dance-

**SlytherinsDarkAngel07** : I update as I feel that I have the chapters just right...this one took forever for me to figure out and hell I will come out and say it I got lazy...sorry to everyone!

**SarcasticCapricorn** : I did change it but it did not show up for a while. What if I liked it as Chapter 6? Who are you to tell me what to do? It is my bloody story. I will do whatever the hell I feel like. -sticks tongue out- I LOVE YOU SARCASTICCAPRICORN! You get what you want...there will be little action between Professorin Von Rosenstengeland Harry...they are not who the story is about! Also thank you...you got me a reviewer! -winks- UPDATE HG/RL soon so I can give you another odd review...I like giving those.

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu** : Most people can't wait for more but like I have to wait for HP 7 so shalt you have to wait for me to update! I am the biggest dork...I do not need any comments about that statement...how could I not be a dork when I write all this fanfiction?-sweatdrop- 

**Anarane Anwamane** : Yes yes...good good...poor Severus...will be picked on more! -evil laughter-coughs-glares at laughing reviewers---

**mugglemomof3 :** School work beckons...I update as I can...okay I am lazy but we all have our little disorders...

**natyslacks** : Maybe I can convert you! JOKING...I am glad you like this chapter and your desire shall be granted soon! -winks saucily-

* * *

_-Severus Snape-_

I watched Hermione leave with that pretty boy, Goldstein. I even, with a sneer, watched him take her hand. There wasn't much I could do about this. I wasn't one of the brave, intrepid and generally idiotic Gryffindorks. I was a Slytherin. I had always been a Slytherin and would always be a Slytherin. It would be easier and better for me to do things in my own time as I always had. There was a time to go gallivanting off to play the hero by saving the damsel in distress and there was a time for planning how best to do it. Everything came in its own time.

I collapsed back in a chair. I had to be the only seventh year staying back. Not unusual for me. I hadn't had many friends during the seventies. I slumped down and picked up my Ancient Runes book and sat at the window with one foot hanging out and one drawn up to place my book on.

* * *

_**-Harry Potter-**_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, HARRY!"

I felt my head lifted up and placed on something soft. A smooth hand was stroking my face. My eyelids were heavy. It felt as if two bricks were weighing them down. I managed to open them the thinnest of slits.

"I'm fine," I wheezed out finally. I got my eyes open a little farther and realized that my teacher was upside down and that my head was resting on her lap.

I jerked up in the shock. Everything swirled and spiraled as I grabbed my head. Moaning I clutched my head shutting my eyes desperately to block out everything. I felt two hands rest on my back.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah…" I answered getting up as I felt my dizziness pass.

My teacher…it would never work…I should give up on this whole folly. That is all it was.

"That is enough for today," Professorin Von Rosenstengel said turning around and leaning on the desk. Her body was quaking as she leaned against her desk for support. "I'll see you Monday. You better get going if you want to get down to Hogsmeade."

I hated to leave her when she was clearly in a state but I couldn't stay either. It was clear that the professor wanted to be alone.

Slowly I walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade. My two best friends were on dates though, admittedly, Hermione had no idea who she was dating. I grunted the password at the fat lady and went in to see the common room deserted. That was odd. At least until I saw a surly Snape miserably moping about scowling at everything from the carpet to the candles. Now it made sense. The younger years were terrified out of their minds of Snape and had most likely skedaddled out of there as soon as they had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and I raised an eyebrow. Hopefully he would give me a decent answer instead of one of his patented cold caustic cryptic retorts.

"What business is that of yours?"

"A great deal if you are staying here and letting one of my good friends wander around Hogsmeade alone in such bad times…" I snarled whipping out my wand.

"Oh you have a lot of room to be talking when you, no doubt, have been off flirting with Professorin Von Rosenstengel. She certainly is a wench. Anyone with half a brain can see that she is throwing herself at you. You must only have a quarter of a brain because you appear to have missed that bit of school news."

I blushed. I had no clue what to do in relationships. That sounded like it was straight from the Parvati and Lavender gossip mill.

"Chill out will you Potter? Hermione is on a date with a Ravenclaw prefect by the name of Anthony Goldstein."

I felt myself calm. Thank everything good and holy in the universe. There were two big reasons to be celebrating. Number one Hermione was not dating the biggest asshole to ever grace Hogwarts both as a student and as a teacher. She was not dating someone who would be going twenty years into the past who grew up to become the most abhorred teacher in the thousand year history of Hogwarts. She was out with a fellow member of Dumbledore's Army. Number Two was she was finally paying someone besides aforementioned asshole attention. Hermione was too good for him. She could do better. She deserved better.

Snape had snatched up a book and had firmly buried his abnormally large and hooked nose in an Arithmancy book.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and felt a smirk spread across my face. "Interesting way you have of coping Severus…read books upside down all the time?"

He slammed his book shut and rose with snooty dignity to his feet. He turned and left with a swish of his black robes. They billowed menacingly behind him in a mini shadow of his future self as he stalked haughtily up the stairs.

* * *

_-Severus Snape-_

I flung my book onto my bed. The nerve of that simpleton had vexed me. I wasn't really pissed at the Potter prick but sometimes it seemed that he really got a kick out of pushing my buttons.

I flopped out on my bed and folded my arms under the back of my head and pulled my wand from my pocket. The window had been left open and a few flies were buzzing around the ceiling even though it was rather late in the year. It was getting dark and I began to zap them one by one down.

I desperately wanted to go to Hogsmeade and steal Hermione back from that Goldstein. I knew though that that would not prove anything to her. It wouldn't show maturity or that I cared. It would show that I was capable of being jealous. Sure she could do better than me, but in my opinion Anthony was worse. There was just something about him that made him seem rotten.

* * *

_-Hermione Granger-_

The date had been fabulous. I would give him more time. He was pleasant enough and I hadn't had to pay for a single thing. He bought me a nice lunch and he was courteous and polite. He had bought me a book I had been wanting on Potions. It was written by Professor Snape so it was sure to be brilliant. I did have a slightly less impressed idea about his intellect after I had to explain several elementary things to him that Professor Snape had told us in our first class. The book was about medicinal potions for curse-damaged brains and different theories on how to heal them.

By the end of our date he was attempting to walk hand in hand with me. I shirked it off every time. It took about five minutes before he realized that I just wasn't ready to do that.

"Do you want to get together and work on Professor Snape's homework?" Anthony asked as we stopped on the seventh floor landing.

I felt highly unnerved. True I did want to continue to see him. Alexander wasn't interested in me but still I had plans with him and perhaps I could win his affection.

"I can't do anything tomorrow. Actually Alexander and I are going to work on our Arithmancy project tomorrow."

"Oh. Well we have another visit to Hogsmeade planned for next weekend, do you want to go with me?"

I bit my lip. I knew if Alexander asked and I already had plans with someone else…then that would ruin any chance I had with him. I didn't want to do that but I did not want to be alone next weekend like I almost had been this weekend.

"Sure…" I said slowly biting my lip.

"Great," Anthony said shifting lightly. "Well I will pick you up then."

I nodded before walking back to the common room. I sighed out the password.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called looking up as I walked in. "How did your date with Anthony go?" He winked playfully at me.

"We are going to hang out again next weekend. I do not know though. I might decide to just be friends with him. He is sweet and polite but he needed me to explain things to him that even Ron remembers from our first year of potions."

"Is there just someone you'd rather be with?" Harry asked raising his right eyebrow.

Yeah right. I wasn't about to tell Harry who I really wanted to be with. He complained enough about the amount of time that I spent with Alexander.

I shrugged. "He isn't interested in me."

"Who is it? I could talk to him for you," Harry offered giving me the same silly little grin he had when I walked in.

"No thanks Harry. I think I am going to go and take a nap before dinner."

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. I will get the next out to you as soon as I can! I get to go to the ZOO! YAY! ANIMALS! But there won't be a hippogriff or dragonsthere...-sniffles- So depressing! But I will get over it! Everyone loves the zoo...except poopy fart butts! 


	8. Chapter VIII

WOW! I am so sorry for not updating in so long. But my senior year got very stressful. I was and am dealing with many unsavory details of my past. I do not know how able to update I will be considering that I am taking a German course right now. But it so far has not been too difficult or time consuming, so I think I can maybe manage once a week. Also my internet privileges were revoked in my room, so I have sporadic access but if I can not get on in the hell hole I have to live in, I will attempt to go to the library. I hope you are all still willing to read my shitty story.

* * *

_**Young Snape**_

_**January 27, 1998**_

I felt anger. I was used to the emotion. James and Sirius had made sure that my acquaintance with it had been complete.

I stood staring out the window as the students began their walk to Hogsmeade. Dark snow clouds were moving slowly across the sky. I climbed up on the sill and flung myself out. With a pop, I transformed into my animagus form, a sleek, black raven. I flew towards Hogsmeade watching with my sharpened vision for Hermione.

When I spotted her, she was walking hand in hand with Anthony. My blood was fire pumping through my veins. I swept down and followed them at a distance where I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Have you read Professor Snape's book yet?"

"No, I have not had a chance yet. I have been so busy with class work."

"Oh…" she said sounding disappointed.

I longed to talk to her. It should be me down there talking to her instead of that imbecile. The more he talked the more he asserted his stupidity.

I flew after them the whole day. They mostly walked around on their own until lunch time when they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

I flew down in the ally beside where they were and slipped inside into a dark corner to watch them.

It was quite crowded in the building. Inside it smelled of butter-beer and fresh soup and baking bread in the Three Broomsticks.

"Alexander!" I heard the sweetest voice I knew call out. "Alexander, join us."

I turned and saw Hermione waving me over to their table. This was turning out better than I could have imagined. I had never planned this. I would have an opportunity to belittle and humiliate her dimwitted boyfriend.

I made my way over and took a seat at her side in the booth. I set my butter-beer on the table in front of me.

Anthony glowered at me in a vain attempt to get me to leave.

I smirked at him. His jealousy of having the man that spent more time with his girlfriend by her choice at the same table was obvious to someone sitting across the room.

I leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. I had started doing that when I greeted or left her. She did not seem opposed to it. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. I enjoyed it as well.

"I just finished reading the play you suggested to me," Hermione said patting my knee.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream?" I asked. "What did you think?"

"I loved it! It was beautiful. It was so funny."

"Me too! It is quite hilarious. The faeries are purposely portrayed with certain inaccurate qualities."

"On purpose?" Hermione asked with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"Shakespeare was a wizard, didn't you know that? Not one of the most powerful. He didn't want it getting out at such a volatile time how real witches and wizards behaved with very little difference to muggles. He was nearly banned from the magical world for his writing of witches and wizards despite the lack of credulity in the plays. But he was pardoned because witches and wizards were believed to exist at the time and now to muggles are known to be the product of an overactive imagination."

"Really? He is quite famous in the muggle world as a writer."

"He is famous in the wizarding world as well."

"I've read Shakespeare as well," Anthony chimed in simply looking for a venue with which to enter our conversation.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"My favorite play is "The Tempest."

"Ah, "The Tempest."

"I've read in three times and seen it performed six. I have it entirely memorized."

I smiled at this. This was too perfect. We would see what this dunderhead did and did not know.

"'Who could refrain that had a heart to love, and in that heart courage to make love known?'"

"Who says that line?" Hermione asked looking at him curiously.

"Tibult says it to Cordelia," Anthony said attempting to think it through.

I rolled my eyes.

"I invited Hermione to go and see it with me performed in London, but she refused me. Can you explain that, Alexander?" Anthony said continuing with his stony glare.

"Well, "The Tempest" is a great play and should not be passed up lightly. Perhaps, Hermione wishes to see a play with so much magic in it performed properly on the island where it takes place, or perhaps, she simply does not want to be seen with you anymore. Perhaps she believes you have naught but a serpentine view of getting into her knickers."

"Wonderful, Hermione, your friend thinks that I am some sort of male Slytherin prostitute."

Hermione looked a bit stressed as she looked at me. A blush colored her cheeks

"No, Anthony, he doesn't."

"Hardly," I sneered. "You are nothing but a cowardly braggadocio who knows nothing of Shakespeare and likely nothing at all." I rose at this point. "By the way, Tibult and Cordelia are not in the same play anymore than either is in the play with that line. Tibult is from "Romeo and Juliet," and Cordelia is from "King Lear." The line itself is not even from "The Tempest." It is from Macbeth, Act II Scene Three."

I stalked out of the Three Broomsticks angrily. I was done embarrassing him before his girlfriend.

I slipped into the ally taking my animagus form and flapping back to the school. I swept into my window transforming with another pop and gathered a potions book and went to the common room to read.

Sometime later, Hermione walked back into the common room. Her face was stoically schooled into a look of not being bothered, but I could see the tear rivers that had stained her cheeks. Her eyes had red circles around them.

Instantly, I abandoned my book. I stood up to walk to the only friend I had ever had.

She raised her hand to still my inquiry. Slowly, she ascended to her dormitory room.

DAMN YOU AND YOUR FOOLISH JEALOUSY SEVERUS SNAPE!

Seeing my only friend that way tore into my heart and ripped it to shreds. I couldn't bear it.

I grabbed my book and beat a hasty retreat to my dorm room. I grabbed a piece of parchment as soon as I got there and began writing an apology letter to her.

The sun was peaking his head over the horizon, and the rubbish bin was overflowing with cast off attempts when I felt satisfied with the letter I was to send her.

I rolled it up into a tight scroll and popped into animagus form to deliver the scroll to deliver it to my only friend.

Quietly, I knocked at my Hermione's window with my beak.

* * *

_**Hermione Granger**_

Anthony glared at me the whole way back.

"Hermione, obviously you feel nothing for me or else you would have defended me from that asshole that you treat as your best friend."

"Anthony, I am sorry for the way Alexander behaved. I have never seen him that way before."

We walked back the rest of the way in silence.

"Hermione, maybe we should see other people," Anthony said, and he left me standing in front of the fat lady's portrait.

"Anthony, wait."

Anthony turned to look out the corner of his eye at me.

"Um…I think it would be best if we don't just see other people, but if we just break up for good."

He spun to me with daggers in his eyes.

"You see the truth is that I gave my heart away a while back, and I never got it back. I was hoping that the person that I liked would become jealous if he saw me with you. I am really sorry, Anthony. But it would be best for us to not see each other at all anymore."

"Yes, it would. You are more Slytherin than any I have ever met in my life. Never speak to me again! You used me!" Anthony screamed at me loud enough to be heard by the real Slytherins in the Dungeons. He stalked away from me then.

I turned silently and slipped into the common room.

Alexander stood up to approach me. I raised my hand to still any apology he might have given. There was no need. Slowly I walked up the stairs to my dormitory giving only one small look back.

I collapsed fast asleep on my bed after I changed. I had a dreamless night and awakened to the sound of tapping on my window.

I got up and groaned as my back and neck popped. I looked over to my window. A handsome, stately raven stood there with a note in his beak. I opened the window for him, and he flitted in to land politely on my bed.

I walked over to him and picked up the note that he lay down before him.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I must apologize for my rash behavior yesterday. I pray your forgiveness. I behaved supercilious git yesterday. Surely you know that you are a powerful witch, and you cast a frightening, commanding enchantment over me. You see you have bewitched me from the moment I saw you. I felt myself going mad and played tricks brought on by my desperation to make you see the truth about your boyfriend's falsifications. I couldn't help myself. Your beauty, genius, and kind spirit have me charmed to the point where I can not see straight. If I have caused you any grief, I shall most harshly reproach myself for it. I prostrate myself at your feet importuning your forgiveness. Please, do not be angry with me. I can take anyone being angry with me but you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my transgressions, I would love for you to meet me for breakfast at the top of the Astronomy Tower. There is something in particular that I wish to tell you._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Snape_

_P.S. Please, regardless of your response to my plea, send a reply back with my raven. _

I blushed. Alexander wasn't acting like himself. That note was the best apology I had ever received. I re-rolled the note carefully. The raven remained seated on my bed.

I shot a look at the raven before sitting down at my desk. I opened the drawer and snatched a piece of parchment. I reached for my quill and scrawled my response to him.

_Dear Alexander,_

_Nothing would make me happier than to join you for breakfast in the Astronomy Tower. I will be there as soon as I can get ready._

_Love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

I handed the bird the note and he swept out the window silently.

I quickly busied myself preparing for my first time to be alone with Alexander and not be working on a project for school.

* * *

_**Alexander Snape**_

I swept into my room and tore her response open. I sighed in relief. She was not angry with me. I ran out of the room performing a quick cleansing spell. I sprinted to the Astronomy Tower as fast as I could.

Quickly, I conjured an intimate round table and a green and gold tablecloth before running full force for the kitchens.

When I arrived, I was instantly surrounded by a host of house-elves. I quickly asked for their assistance.

One elf with enormous green eyes looked up at me and said, "Dobby would be most pleased to help sir woo the brown bushy haired Gryffindor witch." He had an enormous smile on his face as he said this.

"Thank you, Dobby."

"What do Master and his bushy haired mistress wish to have for Breakfast?"

"We would like toast with strawberry jam and bacon with pumpkin juice please in the Astronomy Tower."

"It will be sent up immediately master."

"Thank you," I said to the tiny elf.

He bowed low and whipped around.

I sprinted from the kitchen hastening to the Astronomy Tower. I barely caught my breath when Hermione arrived.

"Alexander," she greeted me warmly. Her hair was pulled up in a beautiful pony tail and she was dressed in her uniform skirt and a sparkly light blue shirt. She walked right up to me and kissed my cheek.

I flushed. "Hermione," I whispered. I stepped to one side quickly and pulled out a chair for her.

She took her seat still smiling at me.

I moved quickly and took my own seat.

"Hermione, are you not angry with me?" I asked.

"Alexander, there is nothing for me to be angry with you for. You only affirmed what I had long suspected. I was due to break up with him. Thank you, for showing me what a liar he is. I knew he was somewhat of a fool, but I knew not of the lies he was capable of."

"Still, I shouldn't have -" I began and it was there that she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Enough," she said. "Please do not speak of such things anymore."

I felt ecstatic by the end of the meal. We talked of everything related to school.

"What is it that you wrote of in your letter? You said there was something in particular you wished to discuss, and breakfast seems to be winding down."

"Hermione, I have longed to tell you this for sometime. I ask you not to be angry with me for my deception. It was asked of me by Headmaster Dumbledore."

Hermione leaned forward eagerly to hear what I had to say.

"The truth of the matter is that I am not the nephew of the potions master. I am, in actuality, Severus Snape in his seventeen-year-old body brought forward in time by the son of James Potter, Harry," I began and told her the whole story of how I came to be in her time. "Professor Dumbledore is hard at work with Professor Vector trying to find a way to send me home. They are bound to succeed soon. I know this must be difficult to hear."

I stared at her awaiting reply.

* * *

_**Hermione Granger**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was too fantastic.

"Alexander, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. If you are joking with me, it is quite without amusement you are greeted."

"Hermione, this is no joke. Not in the least. Surely you must have pondered how I could look so much like him, enough to be the younger version of him that I am. I spoke once to you of a fearful encounter with a werewolf. Remus Lupin, one of the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, is the werewolf with whom I had the encounter. It happed while we were at school together. Sirius Black, a Gryffindor, tricked me into following them into the Whomping Willow. If James had not caught me before I reached the shack, I, too, would be a werewolf."

"Alexander, please, enough with this. It's not funny."

BAM! The door burst open then, and Harry stepped in.

"I need to talk to you," he said pointing a finger at Alexander.


End file.
